


Spark

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desire, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Lust, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Outercourse, Passion, Reunion Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, zaggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Haggar’s desire was the wood waiting to be lit. Zarkon’s touch was the spark. And together, they rekindled the fires of their love.





	Spark

The memories of past encounters that ten thousand years could not completely erase flooded Haggar’s senses as she and Zarkon clung to each other on the bed. How could she have ever forgotten this? The firmness of his lips against hers’ that jumpstarted the fire that raced through her veins. The way his hands gripped her hair as she leaned up to meet him. His bare chest brushed against the front of her robes as he pulled her in. Aroused, her hips buckled out, just barely meeting his upright pelvis. Her knees dug into his clothed thighs. She let out a low groan with a clench of her groin. She wanted to rip his trousers off. She craved contact with his skin; to lower her chest onto his’, to rock back and forth against his legs, his cock. And Zarkon must have picked up on her plea for she felt his hands grip the fabric of her robe to lift it over her head. 

The quintessence had taken its toll on Haggar’s body. She was gaunt; skin and bone save for the plump swelling of her stomach. Her breasts had lost their firmness and sagged. Yet Zarkon eyed her just as hungrily as he did as a young man, and with a glance down at the bulge in his trousers, Haggar knew that he wanted her. He reached for her. His hands cupped her breasts. Fingers circled her nipples. Slid up. Slid down. His touch was gentle, so light, that it almost felt like a warm breeze. His posture bent over her and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck, his hands following the curve of her waist as he unintentionally lifted her up. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He repositioned his hands. One supported her back as the other slid in between her legs and up. His long, thick fingers curved against the ridges of her inner lips. His palm jutted up against her clitoris. Haggar shifted forward. The friction that sparked against her skin made her shudder. A high pitched moan escaped from her trembling lips. She frantically gyrated against his hand. Her legs were shaking. Her womanhood throbbed against the flesh of his palm. Her hands twitched as they clenched down on his shoulders and slid down on the curve of his biceps. The feel of his hand wasn’t enough to satisfy him. She needed _all_ of him. 

With a pull back, Haggar knelt again on his thighs. Starting at his chest, her hands maneuvered downward. The familiar heat sizzled on her palms as she became reacquainted with the shape and outline of his body, lingering on the rock hard feel of his chest and stomach muscles. Zarkon tensed in response to her touch and Haggar could feel his clothed erection graze against her vulva as she leaned back. She sat upon her heels and swiftly undid his buckle. With a tug, his trousers came down. His cock, flushed a deep purple, curved towards his stomach once exposed. Haggar’s long, thin fingers wrapped around it with a tap. With a push up off of her legs, their lips feverishly met in a kiss again. Her hand slid up his shaft and crept back down. Zarkon let out a sharp gasp. He moved up to press against her. His tongue flickered inside her mouth. Haggar’s lips widened and moved in a biting motion against his with a breathy exhale. She felt the jagged edges of his teeth against the tip of her tongue before her jaw loosened. She gave his cock a light squeeze. Her hips pushed forward. She let go and slid against the underside of his cock. Her sudden action made Zarkon recline back on the bed. He gripped her back, digging his fingers into her bony flesh. The warmth of his cock, the dampness of their sweat and her secretions, the pleasure was so intense that it burned like fire. They turned over. Her leg anchored onto the back of his’. The shaft of his cock slid against her flesh in-between her thighs as she moved onto her back. Zarkon’s body arched up. She nestled her face against his chest, feeling his hot breath against the side of her head as he craned his head to position itself against her ear. He lowered himself. The tip of his cock prodded against her entrance and then with a thrust, he slid inside her.

Haggar’s body jolted up. Her forehead pressed against his chest, her hands on his back. The start of a groan sparked in her gut as she felt him reposition his hips. He thrust again, this time deeper. Feeling him inside her, the fullness, his thickness, his tip caressing that sensitive spot deep inside, shot the cry up and out. Slowly, his pace quickened. He grunted into her ear. His hands wove into her hair and clutched at the strands with a tug. Haggar’s nails scratched into his skin. They left little white marks in their wake. Haggar’s arms pulled him in. She craved the crushing sensation of his weight on her; her face buried in his chest, her limbs tightening around the back of his thighs, their flesh merging as one. She savored each second, not wanting to ever forget how he _felt._ Zarkon began to stiffen against her. His grunts had turned into moans as he frantically thrust in and out. With a vulnerable, passioned cry, he released inside of her. The heat of his seed intensified the fire in her loins. She whimpered as he pulled out, desperately needing his touch. And though Zarkon was spent, he lowered himself again to grind against her.

It didn’t take long for the numbness to wash over Haggar. His flesh and the heat sparked the tingling in her clitoris. She felt like she was going, higher, higher, and higher as she brought her hands down on his shoulders. She shook. Her hips arched up. Her eyes squeezed shut. She gripped onto him and her muscles clenched around his cock. She let out a shrill scream as she climaxed. Her muscles spasmed. She pulled him down into her. And as her orgasm subsided, Haggar gazed up from her husband’s chest to gaze up at his exhilarated expression. She beamed and untangled herself from his limbs to sit up. Eye to eye, Haggar stared at her husband before leaning in to give him another kiss.


End file.
